


Леденцы

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Судя по всему, в этом времени Баки обожает карамельки. Какие-то никому не известные прозрачно-желтые (лимонные или, может, яблочные) леденцы в бумажной обертке с карикатурным самолетиком на ней.





	Леденцы

Судя по всему, в этом времени Баки обожает карамельки. Какие-то никому не известные прозрачно-желтые (лимонные или, может, яблочные) леденцы в бумажной обертке с карикатурным самолетиком на ней. 

Раньше они могли всей семьей пару зимних месяцев есть одну баночку варенья. Но и это радовало; кроме отсутствия сладостей были проблемы гораздо существеннее: например, сколько они носили чужой перешитой одежды или как долго мама копила Стиву на ботинки. Прошлое остается в прошлом. Теперь у них есть безграничные возможности по покупке чего бы то ни было, и, конечно, из всех благ и диковинок современного мира Баки выбрал леденцы по доллару за фунт.

Они разбросаны и напиханы во все мало-мальски подходящие емкости по всему этажу. В стаканах-органайзерах для ручек на столах, в миске на общей кухне, на дне ящиков в тумбочках и на стеллажах, Стив даже разок замечал в ванной на раковине. Зная умения Баки делать схроны, пару килограмм вполне могут оказаться спрятанными в несгораемом сейфе или в вентиляции, вмурованными в стену, а может, и вовсе хранятся на пяти конспиративных квартирах по всему миру, кто его знает. Кажется, будто Баки как-то закупил несколько тонн этих конфет, а теперь методично рассыпает их везде, где появляется. 

Во-первых, никто не знает, откуда их столько. Когда они со Стивом ходят в магазин, то обязательно берут фунт или два таких конфет. Но это количество никак не соотносится с тем, сколько их в общих гостиных и на двадцать седьмом этаже Башни, где они обитают вдвоем. Неизвестно чем руководствуясь (хороший обзор соседних зданий? мягкие синие пуфики?), из предложенных этажей для проживания Баки выбрал именно этот. 

Остальные живут чуть теснее, все на одном-двух этажах, но у Стива и Баки ситуация особая. Все уже десяток раз пошутили, что старички на склоне лет наслаждаются тишиной, уединением и обществом друг друга, что на самом деле недалеко от правды. Разудалые супергеройские гуляния и посиделки проходят только на других этажах, а у них, за редким исключением, спокойствие и зона комфорта для двух человек со слабыми нервами и молниеносной реакцией. Клинт уверен, что где-то на их этаже и хранится годовой запас леденцов, но, понятное дело, никто его туда не пустит и проверить не даст.

Во-вторых, неизвестно, стоит ли волноваться, что Баки сосет их постоянно. 

Сэм думает, что это все психологическая травма, но в духе Сэма списывать на психологические травмы большинство совершаемых в этой вселенной действий.

Что думает Нат, не знает никто, но к конфетам она даже не притрагивается. Одному ДЖАРВИСу известно, что пару раз она забирала миски с леденцами на кухне, но остается тайной, ела она их в одиночестве, использовала в шпионской деятельности, посылала бедным африканским детям или еще что. 

Стив особенно не волнуется — наедине с ним Баки не сует в рот что попало. Чем же вместо этого они занимаются на этаже, суперсолдаты не признаются. Наверняка ничего увлекательного. Тони уверен, что Роджерс вяжет носочки с красными звездами как помощь Фонду замерзающих детей Чукотки или что-то вроде того, а Барнс вместо этого загоняет их по неплохой цене на eBay, а на выручку и покупает эти самые карамельки.

Все остальные на противоестественную, но пылкую и страстную привязанность Баки к леденцам не обращают внимания (Мало ли какая у человека может быть заморочка?), но радостно пользуются моментом и, копируя повадки Баки, едят конфеты вместе с ним. Карамелек при этом меньше не становится. Баки благородно делает вид, что не замечает расхитителей его сладостей.

Несмотря на то, что жители башни как представители мирового добра и справедливости добросовестно и благочинно выкидывают мусор в урны, в диванчиках и креслах начинают находить кучу фантиков от конфет. Все они сложены аккуратным маленьким треугольником.

Конечно, никто до сих пор не ловил Баки на том, что он запихивает фантики в диваны. Но что-то заставляет думать, что это все же он.

***

Баки начал выходить на миссии Мстителей, когда в них стал принимать участие Стив. Баки появляется на всех миссиях Стива и исключительно на них. Все остальные молча приняли это как данность. Баки всегда прикрывает спину Стива, ну и ваши никчемные души по возможности. К его чести, вольно, невольно или по просьбе Стива, но каждому из супергеройской компании была оказана значительная снайперская поддержка.

И на последней миссии, где-то на границе Парагвая и Бразилии, все смешалось в такую толчею, что Баки пришлось помогать ближним боем.

И вот, делая выпад по направлению к противнику, Баки одновременно выплевывает разжеванную конфету ему в лицо. Враг дезориентирован и окончательно валится на землю после первой же подсечки. 

Стив не может не признать, что способ отвлечения внимания действенный, а восемь секунд боя (учитывая время развернуть следующую карамельку) стали еще зрелищнее. 

Да, а Стив думал, что хоть один из десятка карманов тактической формы не набит оружием. Ошибался. Видимо, все это время Баки тренировал свои новые навыки причинять смерть лимонной карамелью.

Пара минут — и вот они уже упаковывают поверженных противников и подбирают разбросанное повсюду оружие. 

— Кстати, Баки, а чем тебе так приглянулись эти леденцы? — Стив спрашивает, когда команда уже летит домой. 

Они сидят плечом к плечу, чуть в отдалении от остальных. Баки, кажется, серьезно и надолго задумывается. 

— Вкусно пахнут, успокаивают. И на тебя похожи.

Удивленно смеющемуся Стиву не удается выяснить, чем именно на него похожи лимонные леденцы. Баки может и сам не знать, неизвестно, какие нейронные связи могли образоваться и разрушиться, пока Солдату десять раз перетряхивали мозги. А может, просто была какая-то связанная с похожими леденцами история, Стив не припоминает. 

— ...и еще теперь осколком карамели я могу выколоть глаз.

— Ах, ну да. Точно. Как я сразу не догадался.


End file.
